


Desperado [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim West and a Babe of the Week or villain, take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperado [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This art was inspired by the Eagles song "Desperado". I was writing a fic to it, but haven't finished it yet. I may use this as the cover for it eventually, but don't know if I'll finish the fic, so I decided to post this anyway. 
> 
> My other motive for doing this was, I wanted to see if I could take something from the Will Smith "Wild, Wild West" movie and actually make something good from it; in this case, I used a pic. of Selma Hayek. I also used a pic of an old roulette wheel. I loved the arrow on it, it seemed to fit the Western theme. 
> 
> The story behind the image is, Jim's involved with this woman who will probably turn out to be bad (on the WWW, that so often happens!), and the roulette wheel is either because she runs a saloon featuring that game, or else it's symbolic of him risking "a turn of the wheel", so to speak, by getting involved with her. But since when did that ever stop Jim? : )


End file.
